Entre deux mondes
by NinaGalina
Summary: Hermione, en vacances dans le monde moldu part pour une expédition en voiture qui tourne mal. L'ancienne Gryffondor se retrouve perdue dans un village étrange où le jour n'existe pas, et où la lumière de la lune domine les craintes des habitants du seul château présent dans les alentours. Elle y rencontrera une personne loin d'être inconnue à ses yeux.
1. Chapitre I: Le néant

Bonjour, bonsoir, je vous présente une nouvelle Dramione qui, je l'espère, vous plaira!

Cette dernière s'appelle "Entre deux monde", évidemment le titre n'a pas été choisi au pif pour faire joli! L'idée vient d'un rêve un peu farfelu que j'ai eu il y a pas longtemps :)

Disclaimer : Tout ce beau monde appartient à notre chère J.K Rowling

Résumer : Hermione, en vacances dans le monde moldu part pour une expédition en voiture qui tourne mal. L'ancienne Gryffondor se retrouve perdue dans un village étrange où le jour n'existe pas, et où la lumière de la lune domine les craintes des habitants du seul château présent dans les alentours. Elle y rencontrera une personne loin d'être inconnue à ses yeux.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre I: Le néant**

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Hermione n'allait pas passer ses vacances au terrier, cette année. Un an après la chute du Lord, la fin de sa septième année et ses Aspics réussis avec succès, l'ancienne Gryffondor avait pour plan de profiter de ses vacances chez les moldus avant de commencer sa vie active dans le monde sorcier. Elle logeait chez ses parents, à qui elle avait fait retrouvé la mémoire en inversant le sort qu'elle leur avait jeté avant de partir aider Harry et Ron dans la quête des horcruxes.

La vie restait fragile, qu'on soit sorcier ou moldu, tout ne tenait qu'à un fil et ça la jeune femme l'avait bien compris. Elle voulait profiter de chaque moments avec ses parents et de ses racines moldues en vivant comme eux, chose qu'elle trouvait rarement le temps de faire auparavant quand sa scolarité à Poudlard prenait le dessus.

La vie des moldus inspirait Hermione. Elle les trouvait passionnants, aussi passionnants qu'un homme dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques pourrait penser d'un sorcier. Sans aucuns pouvoirs, les habitants du monde moldu arrivaient à avoir des techniques presque aussi avancées que dans le monde magique. Ils avaient, tout comme dans leur monde, des écrivains légendaires, des personnes remarquables, des évènements tragiques qui comme les guerres faisaient vaguement rappeler à Hermione ce qu'elle avait vécu à la bataille de Poudlard.

Cette dernière pouvait rester des heures dans sa chambre à comparer ces deux mondes et à enrichir sa culture. Elle avait aussi la manie de tout expliquer en détail dans ses lettres qu'elle échangeait avec ses deux meilleurs amis, passants leur vacances au Terrier.

Au bout de la dixième lettre expliquant au combien le monde magique et le monde moldu partageaient des éléments similaires, Harry et Ron ne se firent pas prier pour lui dire gentiment d'arrêter de potasser l'histoire et de sortir un peu. Oui, Hermione devait l'admettre, sa vie social n'était pas au beau fixe. Mais ça ne la gênait pas, ses conversations épistolaires avec ses amis lui suffisaient amplement.

Un mois de vacances s'était déjà écoulé et comme à l'accoutumée Hermione ne perdait pas de son entrain pour se cultiver. Cependant, la jeune fille allait devoir mettre ses plans d'érudite de côté une bonne semaine étant donné que ses parents comptaient l'emmener en Irlande.

Des petites vacances loin d'être planifiées depuis des mois, à vrai dire ce fut la mère d'Hermione qui en décida ainsi suite à coup de tête, enfin, d'après ses dire. Selon son mari c'était plutôt le reportage sur les prairies d'Irlande vu à la télévision qui l'avait convaincue...

Dans tous les cas, Hermione se devait de les accompagner ce qui ne la dérangeait aucunement. Passer un séjour dans un si beau pays comme l'Irlande en compagnie de ses parents c'était le genre de vacances à ne pas rater. Rien que d'y penser, les yeux noisettes de la rouge et or s'amplifiaient d'excitation.

* * *

Le vrombissement d'une Chevrolet résonnait sur une route à sens unique, embrassée d'une verdure flamboyante. La famille Granger venait d'arriver sur les terres d'Irlande et se dirigeait vers le nord du pays, là où une petite auberge perdue au cœur de cette splendide nature attendait leur venue.

« Dis moi papa, tu es sûr d'avoir prit le bon chemin ? » La voix d'Hermione résonna à l'arrière de la voiture alors que sa mère se débattait avec une carte retraçant les routes du pays.

« Fais moi confiance Hermy, j'ai pris un raccourci ! » S'exclama monsieur Granger, visiblement sûr de lui.

« Papa, si on a une carte c'est pas pour rien » Hermione s'empressa de prendre la carte des mains de sa mère qui la tournait dans tous les sens. La Gryffondor se libéra de sa ceinture, le temps de s'avancer vers le conducteur.

« On doit être environ...ici » Le doigt fin de la jeune fille se posa sur un point de la carte alors que les yeux de son père vaguaient entre la route et le bout de papier.

« Il t'aurait suffit de prendre ce chemin là, de tourner ici, puis de longer la route qui reste » Expliqua calmement Hermione.

« C'est trop tard maintenant, revenir sur nos pas nous ferait perdre beaucoup trop de temps, la nuit va tomber dans quelques heures » Finit par dire madame Granger dont la fatigue se lisait les traits de son visage.

Hermione dut se résoudre à laisser son père continuer sur sa route. Pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais quand ce dernier avait quelque chose en tête il ne l'avait pas ailleurs, un peu comme elle en fait. Néanmoins, elle restait entre les deux sièges de ses parents pour voir la route elle aussi.

« Hermione vas t'attacher, si il y a un accident tu seras la première à traverser le par-brise »

« Il n'y a pas un chat sur la route maman, et papa roule comme une grand-mère... » Finit par dire la jeune fille sur un ton taquin alors que son père appuya sur l'accélérateur pour lui prouver le contraire.

Devant la réaction de son père, l'éclat de rire cristallin de la rouge et or retentit dans la petite Chevrolet alors que cette dernière bifurqua brusquement pour éviter quelque chose qu'Hermione n'avait eut le temps d'apercevoir. Le temps d'une fraction de seconde, sa tête brune percuta la vitre passagère à l'arrière, les crissements de pneus freinants à toute blinde. La petite rampe séparant l'autoroute de la foret se brisa sous l'impacte de la voiture fonçant en plein dedans pour dévaler une pente remplie d'arbres. Dans ce chaos, les passagers de la voiture n'avaient plus aucun contrôle, Hermione d'autant plus, étant donné qu'elle ne portait pas sa ceinture.

Puis, le silence.

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux difficilement, sentant le contacte d'un liquide chaud sur ses paupières, Hermione gémit lentement de douleur dans ces ténèbres ayant prit possession du paysage. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut les deux sièges avant de la voiture complètement vides. Dans un râle douloureux elle appela ses parents chacun leur tour, en vain. La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut les échos de ses propres paroles.

Se calmer, reprendre ses esprits, respirer, ne pas paniquer...

Toutes les portes de la voiture étaient fermées, aucune vitre n'avait été brisée, aucune trace de sang à part le sien gisait sur le siège arrière, le reste de la foret demeurait silencieuse, pourtant Hermione ne trouvait toujours aucun signe de ses parents. Comme s'ils n'avait jamais été là. Après plusieurs minutes à se débattre pour ouvrir la porte du véhicule complètement déformé, Hermione contempla l'ampleur du désastre, le sang dévalant encore de sa plaie au front. Tout était sombre, silencieux, aucune vie n'émanait de cet endroit où il faisait nuit noir alors qu'il y a même pas une heure le soleil entreprenait à peine de se coucher. C'était le néant.

* * *

Voila pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que c'est pas une daube et que j'ai été compréhensible!

En tout cas j'attends vos avis avec impatience, bons comme mauvais, histoire que je sache si ça vaut la peine que je continue!


	2. Chapitre II: De l'Enfer au Paradis

_Helloooooo! C'est avec plaisir que je poste le deuxième chapitre, plus long que le précédent._

_Merci pour ces premières reviews qui m'ont pas mal encouragée à continuer d'écrire la suite! :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : De l'Enfer au Paradis**

Hermione est le genre de fille qui sait garder son sang froid même dans les situations les plus périlleuses, ses aventures à Poudlard en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis ne pouvaient que le confirmer. Il ne fallait pas que cette habitude change aujourd'hui, ou plus tôt ce soir, étant donné que la nuit était subitement tombée sur la foret. Hermione n'avait pas eut l'impression d'avoir perdu conscience trop longtemps suite à l'accident pour que soleil ait le temps de se coucher. Mais la nuit était bien là, si noir, si effrayante.

Réfléchir, constater, examiner, voilà déjà un bon moyen pour commencer à reprendre totalement ses esprits. La douleur qui la lançait à sa plaie, ses bleus se dessinant un peu partout sur son corps, tout ça n'étaient que détails futiles comparé à son plus gros soucis qui s'imposait comme une évidence.

Mais où étaient donc ses parents ?

Ils n'avaient pas pu s'évaporer comme ça, par magie. Par magie...non impossible, pas de ça dans le monde moldu. Pourtant, il fallait bien envisager toutes les possibilités. L'idée que ses parents ne soient peut-être plus de ce monde brisait Hermione comme jamais. Seule près de l'épave qu'était devenue la Chevrolet, elle essayait de rester concentrée. Si seulement Ron et Harry avaient été là...

Dans un premier moment de lucidité, la Gryffondor se fraya un chemin parmi les arbres, plus hauts les uns que les autres. Par moments, un vent glacé se levait pour lui fouetter le visage, emmêlant ses cheveux encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà habituellement. Elle avait emporté avec elle le minimum nécessaire qu'elle avait trouvé dans le coffre pour « survivre » si cette escapade en foret devait s'éterniser. Pourtant, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. La foret où elle se trouvait apportait un sentiment d'angoisse encore plus profond que lorsqu'on se retrouvait dans la foret interdite. Ce qui était peu de le dire.

Sa plaie devait impérativement être soignée. Après l'accident, Hermione avait minimisé sa profondeur mais pourtant elle était en train d'enflammer le reste de sa peau la contournant et n'allait pas tarder à devenir purulente. Manquerait plus qu'elle se retrouve avec une infection.

La jeune fille observait les plantes se trouvant sur son passage, espérant trouver de la Bardane. Une plante connue pour guérir certains problèmes de peau. Celle-la pourrait au moins soulager sa douleur. Ses grosses feuilles rondelettes, ressemblantes presque à des nénuphars n'allaient surement pas passer inaperçues sous le regard attentif de la brune.

Mais voilà, lorsqu'on se retrouve perdu dans une foret où le sommet des arbres est à peine visible et où la nuit règne en maître, sans compter le vent brusque et les bruits étranges, il est dur de rester concentré très longtemps.

Hermione commençait doucement à fatiguer, et la petite lumière d'espoir l'incitant à croire que ses parents l'attendaient quelque part s'éteignait plus elle s'enfonçait dans cette foret dont elle ne voyait plus la fin.

Des crissements aigus, des râles rauques, le bruit des feuilles s'entre-choquant suite à un mouvement brusque résonnaient dans la foret, perturbant son silence de mort. Si seulement j'avais ma baguette, pensa Hermione dépitée. Un _lumos_ n'aurait pas fait de mal dans cet endroit si sombre. Après une énième chute due aux racines s'infiltrant sur son passage, Hermione prit la décision de se poser contre un arbre pour reposer ses muscles endoloris par la marche et l'accident.

Le sommeil la prit sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte. Un sommeil paradoxalement lourd, désagréable, voire même accablant. Le genre de sommeil qui s'impose juste parce que le corps en a horriblement besoin mais qui ne laisse même pas de place aux rêves ou aux cauchemars, juste un gros poids perçant sur l'estomac.

* * *

C'est une lumière éblouissante, presque aveuglante qui sortit Hermione de sa léthargie. Aussi douloureusement que lors de son réveil dans la voiture juste après l'accident, elle ouvrit ses paupières encore fatiguées de ce repos loin d'avoir été récupérateur. Intense, cette lumière blanchâtre et pâle éclairait la foret comme une lanterne éclairait un petit placard sombre. C'était la lumière de la lune, étrangement scintillante. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu briller autant, même pas durant ces quelques nuits de printemps qu'elle avait passé en haut de la tour d'astronomie à bavarder avec Harry et Ron.

Comment se faisait-il que la nuit persistait ? Hermione était certaine d'avoir dormi au moins six heures, même plus. A cette heure-ci le soleil devait déjà être levé ou en train de pointer le bout de son nez. A l'instant la brune se maudissait de ne pas avoir pris une montre avec elle. Ce petit objet lui aurait été plus qu'utile.

Pourtant, entre le moment de l'accident et maintenant, chaque aspects de la foret avaient changés du tout au tout. L'obscurité sombre et pesante laissait place à une lumière pure, douce et blanche flottant dans les airs comme si tous les arbres en étaient imprégnés jusqu'au tronc. C'était presque...féerique. La bouche entre ouverte et tout en se relevant lentement, Hermione contemplait autour d'elle ce paysage stupéfiant, à en couper le souffle. Comme si en quelques heures elle était passée de l'Enfer au Paradis. La lionne en aurait été émerveillée si la disparition de ses parents ne pesait pas autant sur son cœur.

Le sac sur l'épaule, elle continua son chemin en se demandant parfois si la foret embrassant ses pas était la même qu'elle avait quittée la veille en se laissant emporter par les bras de Morphée. Des petits tintements à peine audibles résonnaient harmonieusement dans la verdure. Comme si les arbres, le vent et la rivière s'étaient réunis pour créer une seule et même mélodie. Le calme à l'état pur.

Une dizaine de minutes, une demie-heure, une heure voire plus, Hermione ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps elle marchait. Ayant perdue toute notion du temps, elle se fiait à la lune qui lentement se mouvait dans le ciel, ne perdant pas de son éclat. Sur son chemin la Gryffondor eut la joie de pouvoir cueillir des feuilles de Bardane qu'elle s'empressa d'étaler sur un bandage avant de le fixer à son front. Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

« Concentre-toi Hermione, concentre-toi... »

Elle tournait en rond, en bourrique. Presque enivrée par l'ambiance de la foret, Hermione ne remarqua pas qu'elle passait pour la quatrième fois au même endroit. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose de pas nette.

Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle sentait que cet aspect idyllique devait bien réserver un arrière goût amer. Sa concentration s'amoindrissait plus elle marchait, des choses étranges apparaissaient sous son regard de plus en plus fréquemment. Et si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Et si elle dormait bien sagement chez elle dans son lit douillet, ses parents l'attendant à la cuisine après avoir préparé un bon petit déjeuné ?

Hermione se frotta les yeux et appuya sur son bandage masquant sa plaie pour que la douleur la ramène à la réalité.

« Je ne suis pas folle » Se contenta-t-elle de dire tout en marchant.

Le temps était étrange, pas spécialement froid ou chaud mais léger et agréable. Le vent frôlant Hermione était doux au point de le confondre avec de la soie, tout était propice à se sentir bien. Un peu trop bien. La lionne avait du mal à croire que cela perdurerait , elle voulait quitter cette foret le plus vite possible.

Le bruit de l'eau frétillante attira son attention alors qu'elle marchait encore et toujours. Hermione finit par se retrouver devant une rivière tellement étincelante qu'elle pouvait y voir son propre reflet dedans.

Ses cheveux ébouriffés ne passaient pas inaperçus, son bandage quant à lui était imprégné de quelques goûtes de sang alors que ses yeux noisettes laissaient transparaître une fatigue atroce. S'agenouillant devant la source, Hermione se hâta de réunir ses mains pour y capturer l'eau fluide qui en découlait. Elle s'apprêta à avaler le contenu reposant dans ses mains d'une traite, mais ses yeux étaient bien trop occupés à observer cette eau beaucoup trop translucide et brillante pour être naturelle, c'était comme si des milliers d'éclats de diamants étaient éparpillés dedans. Subitement, elle laissa l'eau retomber dans sa source en écartant ses mains. Cette rivière ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Paranoïaque Hermione ? Surement. Mais dans cet endroit mystérieux, il vaut mieux se méfier de tout.

* * *

La lumière de la lune commençait doucement à s'affaiblir et le silence reprenait à nouveau son trône dans cette foret aux multiples facettes. D'un pas las, Hermione allait tout droit, toujours tout droit. Cette foret devait bien avoir une fin. Il était hors de question qu'elle y passe une seconde nuit. Entre cet l'Enfer théâtre d'un spectacle d'épouvante et ce Paradis surfait et hallucinant que reflétait la lune, la Gryffondor n'avait pas tellement envie de choisir, elle voulait juste sortir d'ici.

Alors que la lune cédait sa place à une nuit sombre, Hermione avait accéléré le pas, prise d'une panique soudaine. Slalomant entre les arbres, sautillant pour éviter les racines, son adrénaline parlait pour elle en lui redonnant la force dont elle avait besoin. Finalement ses pas rapides se transformèrent en une course effrénée. Il était temps qu'elle sorte d'ici, temps qu'elle retrouve ses parents.

Et brusquement, Hermione stoppa tout mouvement brusque. Enfin arrivée à la lisière de la foret, tout un autre paysage se dessinait devant elle. Un village fantôme ridiculement petit s'y trouvait. Plusieurs petites maisons en pierre s'alignaient frayant un chemin donnant tout droit sur un château ressemblant presque à Poudlard mais en beaucoup plus petit. Et à l'instar des petites maisons pavant le chemin, de la lumière émanait de toutes les fenêtres venant du château. Sans hésiter, Hermione s'avança jusqu'à lui en espérant trouver quelqu'un à l'intérieur qui pourrait l'aider.

Une énorme porte blindée séparait symétriquement deux grandes fenêtres aux vitraux colorés. A travers on pouvait y apercevoir une grande table remplie de convives habillés d'étoffes en toile ou en soie, d'autres portaient des capes brunâtres. Sur la table trônaient des dizaines de plats à en faire pâlir ceux servis à Poudlard. Des femmes arboraient des robes et des coiffes magnifiques, alors que d'autre habillées de haillons étaient en train de s'activer pour les servir. La main fatiguée et tremblante d'Hermione se posa sur la vitre. Mais par Merlin, où avait-elle atterri?

Une poigne de fer la sortit alors de sa torpeur, la bloquant violemment contre le mur de pierre du château. Dans cette nuit noir elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits de son agresseur, mais la lumière filtrant des vitraux éclairait une partie de ses cheveux blonds.

« On a une intruse ! » Hurla sa voix rauque avant d'immobiliser Hermione encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Lâchez-moi vous me faites mal ! » Du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, la rouge et or se débattait pour se libérer de son emprise, mais sa force était au plus bas. Soudain, elle sentit le regard de l'homme en face d'elle la fixer intensément. Ce dernier lâcha prise sur elle brusquement avant de cracher d'une voix étonnée :

« Granger ?! »

* * *

_Voila pour ce chapitre! On se demande bien qui peut-être ce mystérieux blond..._

_J'attends les avis avec impatience!_

_Bisous!_


	3. Chapitre III: La frontière

_Coucouuu, voici le chapitre 3 (que je conseille de lire attentivement vu qu'il y a pas mal d'explications concernant ce mystérieux endroit où a atterrie Hermione! :p)_

_Et merci pour les reviews ! :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre III: La frontière **

Il y avait bien une seule personne qui pouvait cracher son nom de famille d'une manière aussi dégoûtée et abjecte. Drago Malefoy. Voilà qu'elle reconnaissait un visage familier mais surement pas celui qu'elle aurait espéré voir. Une nouvelle question s'ajoutait à sa liste décidément longue. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy fichait ici ?

Sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, des hommes encapuchonnés d'une toge marron vinrent à leur hauteur. Le plus petit d'entre eux toucha la main d'Hermione. Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

« Où suis-je ? » La faible voix d'Hermione grinça entre les murs épais d'une des nombreuses pièces du château. Devant elle se tenaient plusieurs de ces personnes qu'elle avait pu apercevoir à travers les vitraux. Ils étaient pour la plus part pâles à en faire peur. Assise sur une chaise alors qu'elle était libre de tout mouvement, ils l'observaient chacun leur tour avec fascination. La seule exception était la silhouette de Drago se tenant dans un coin de la pièce, stoïque. Le même petit homme encapuchonné l'ayant fait tomber dans un profond sommeil auparavant devant le château s'approcha lentement d'Hermione.

« Tu as survécu à la foret ? » Couina sa petite voix frêle.

« Visiblement » Déphasée, Hermione regardait autour d'elle ces personnages étranges présents dans la pièce. « Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, où suis-je ? » Cette fois-ci, la voix de la lionne se fit plus autoritaire.

« Chaque chose en son temps, Granger » A son tour Drago s'avança vers elle, la démarche froide. « On ne survit pas plus de deux lunes dans la foret de Círdan, t'as du sacrément bien te débrouiller là bas. Tu ne t'es même pas faite avoir par la source empoisonnée... » Fit remarquer le blond sous les acquiescements des autres personnes de la salle.

« Deux lunes ? » Hermione remarqua qu'à ce mot, certains frémissaient.

« Deux jours si tu préfères »

« Attendez, je ne comprends pas, la lune... »

La brune n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago la coupa d'une voix cassante.

« Il faut l'emmener à Eöl, il saura quoi en faire »

A nouveau, le petit homme muni de sa capuche brunâtre s'empressa d'aller vers Hermione pour lui toucher la main. Tout en plongeant dans un sommeil profond, elle put entendre la voix lasse de Malefoy dans un dernier écho.

« Franchement Idril faut que tu te calmes avec ce tour de magie... »

* * *

En se réveillant, Hermione s'attendait à se retrouver enchaînée dans un donjon ou à être prisonnière dans un endroit tout aussi glauque de ce château aux aspects moyennâgeux. Cependant, les draps de satin recouvrant son corps reposant sur un matelas confortable prouvaient le contraire. La première chose qu'elle fit en ouvrant les yeux fut de regarder par la fenêtre, la nuit persistait toujours. Lentement, elle s'aida de ses bras pour soulever ce frêle corps qui pourtant lui donnait l'impression de peser une tonne.

Devant son lit à baldaquin, sur un long sofa était assis un homme à l'aspect imposant. D'autant plus par son embonpoint que par sa grande taille. En balayant la chambre du regard, Hermione retint un cri en le voyant. Ce dernier tortilla sa moustache soigneusement coupée alors qu'un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres grasses.

« Hermione » Il baissa lentement sa tête en guise de salutation, alors que la concernée restait assise, immobile devant cet homme presque aussi gros qu'Hagrid.

« Est-ce que vous allez enfin me dire où je suis ? Et où sont mes parents ? » Finit-elle par demander un poil énervée.

Un sourire se voulant rassurant s'esquissa sur les lèvres du vieil homme.

« Chaque chose en son temps, Hermione »

« Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de cette phrase, Monsieur...qui êtes vous au juste ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler Eöl. Mais tout d'abord voudrais m'excuser pour cet accueil quelque peu sauvage que t'as réservé notre cher Drago, j'ai oublié de l'informer qu'un nouvel habitant allait nous rejoindre. Aussi, je tiens à te féliciter d'avoir tenue dans la forêt. Une lune, ça n'est pas rien. »

Hermione arqua un sourcil, intriguée. Elle avait du mal à comprendre leur façon de vivre en fonction de la lune qui logiquement était à son apogée dans le ciel une seule fois par mois, dans le monde moldu comme sorcier.

« Tu es perdue...étrange. Pourtant je pensais que la si intelligente Hermione Granger aurait vite compris »

« Oh, excusez mon manque de discernement du à un accident de voiture, d'avoir perdu mes parents et passé une nuit en Enfer tout ça en moins de quarante-huit heures » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement alors qu'Eöl se mit à rire. « D'ailleurs, comment savez-vous que j'allais arriver ici? Et comment savez-vous mon nom ? Et cette histoire avec la lune...»

« Parce que je sais tout sur tout concernant les habitants arrivants à Círdan » Coupa Eöl tout en faisant grincer ses ongles sur le bois de l'accoudoir du sofa. « Quand quelqu'un arrive ici, ça n'est pas par hasard...Quant à la lune, chez nous, elle se lève durant sept heures toutes les vingt-quatre heures, et puis ça recommence. Le soleil n'existe pas ici, nous... »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre durant son explication, tout ça était beaucoup trop surréel, encore plus surréel que la magie elle-même.

« Ça n'est pas possible...Dans quel monde sommes-nous, le monde moldu? Le monde magique ? »

« Aucun des deux. Les deux en même temps. Entre les deux. A toi de voir Hermione... Círdan est plus exactement la frontière reliant le monde des moldus et celui des sorciers. Comme je comptais le dire avant que tu ne m'interrompes; nous sommes un monde à part. »

Trop d'informations d'un coup pour Hermione qui commençait à perdre pied dans toute cette histoire.

« Pourquoi alors est-ce que dans nos mondes respectifs, personne n'est au courant de Círdan ? »

« Parce que personne n'en est ressorti vivant pour en parler » Répondit Eöl d'un naturel déconcertant.

Cette phrase eut le don de donner la frousse à Hermione. L'idée de rester coincée ici le restant de ses jours la paralysait d'autant plus que de savoir que ses parents n'étaient pas avec elle.

« Pour la énième fois, où sont mes parents ? »

« Le Destin n'a pas voulu d'eux ici, ils ont probablement été renvoyés au dernier endroit qui a traversé leur esprit juste avant l'accident, c'est ce qui se fait la plus part du temps quand des personnes non destinés à entrer s'approchent un peu trop près de la frontière »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me séparer de mes parents de la sorte. J'irai les rejoindre de mes propres moyens s'il le faut, mais hors de question que je reste ici! »

La voix d'Hermione tonna dans toute la pièce alors qu'elle commençait déjà à se lever.

« C'est trop tard Hermione. En envisageant même que tu retournes sur tes pas dans la foret, et que par miracle tu y survives une nouvelle fois, tu te retrouveras où ? Au Pérou peut être, voire même dans une foret en Russie. Notre parcelle de terre liant nos deux mondes bouge constamment dans l'espace sans même qu'on s'en rende compte. Un peu comme les éclairs, on ne frappe pas deux fois au même endroit... »

« Je refuse...même si j'atterris à l'autre bout du monde, ça sera toujours mieux qu'ici, il faut que je parte »

Tel un lion en cage, Hermione faisait les cent pas dans cette chambre ayant probablement la taille de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle se résout à rester ici, abandonnant ses parents dans la nature et laissant Ron et Harry sans aucunes nouvelles.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça sachant le peu de temps que tu as passé à Círdan ? Ici nous vivons en communauté, nous sommes une famille... »

La voix d'Eöl restait calme et détachée, ce dernier se voulait convaincant. Malgré son air rassurant, ses belles paroles et tout le confort qu'il pouvait lui offrir, Hermione ne lui faisait aucunement confiance.

« Oh pitié arrêtez de faire la brochure de vacances ambulante ! Vous appelez ça une communauté ? J'ai vu des femmes portant des haillons déchirés à côtés d'autres habillées de robes en soie, et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elles se faisaient servir. Ça c'est une communauté ? J'appelle ça de l'esclavage ! »

« Voyons Hermione, tout de suite les grands mots... Il faut se calmer, je peux tout expliquer »

Cette fois-ci, la Gryffondor bouillonnait de colère, elle voyait rouge. Au plus profond d'elle, elle sentait que quelque chose de louche se cachait là dessous, et qu'Eöl tirait les ficelles.

« Et arrêtez de prendre ce ton avec moi ! Je ne suis pas une pauvre enfant à calmer, je me suis battue contre pire que vous » Rugit Hermione tout en pointant son doigt sur lui.

Eöl se leva à son tour pour arriver à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Il faisait facilement trois têtes de plus qu'elle.

« Je te crois. Mais si t'es ici, c'est parce que le Destin l'a décidé, tout comme il a décider d'épargner tes parents. J'avoue qu'il est rare que quelqu'un se retrouve à passer par la foret de Círdan pour arriver chez nous. Mais on ne peut pas contredire notre destinée... »

« Quelle piètre excuse...le destin »

« Pas chez nous »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Eöl quitta la pièce. Évidemment Hermione s'empressa d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte après lui mais cette dernière était condamnée. Frustrée et en colère, elle se dirigea vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce projetant à travers des barreaux de fer une vue imprenable sur toute la foret de Círdan. Círdan...Hermione qui pensait avoir tout vu durant ses septs dernières années à Poudlard, elle était bien loin du compte. Elle ne pouvait aucunement rester là sans rien faire, à être séquestrée par cette bande de cinglés. Bouger, tenter de s'échapper, quitte à en venir à se battre, Hermione était prête. Elle comptait faire son possible pour se sortir de ce pétrin et retrouver ses parents probablement perdus dans le monde moldu ainsi que ses deux meilleurs ami dans le monde magique.

* * *

Mais pour le moment, rien à faire, Hermione ne trouvait aucune échappatoire dans cette prison dorée. La seule entrée était condamnée de l'intérieur et la seule fenêtre se trouvait scellée par des barreaux. Imaginant même que cette dernière ne l'était pas, vu la hauteur où sa chambre se situait, il était impossible de penser s'échapper par le toit.

La Gryffondor vint à se demander – en imaginant qu'elle n'avait pas laissé sa baguette stupidement chez elle – si cette dernière aurait fonctionné à Círdan. Étant donné que ce village était la frontière entre leurs deux mondes, l'utilisation de la magie ne devait pas être pareil. C'est en repensant au petit homme qui par un simple toucher la fit plonger dans un sommeil profond que la lionne fut convaincue qu'une toute autre sorte de magie régnait par ici.

Elle reporta son attention sur la porte dont la poignée s'enclenchait lentement. Une femme à la chevelure aussi flamboyante à en faire pâlir les cheveux des Weasley franchit la porte de sa chambre, un plateau en main. Sa toge blanche salie par le temps frottait le sol la salissant encore plus. En plus de tenir son plateau, elle retint la porte de la chambre pour y faire passer un nouvel arrivant.

Malefoy.

Il s'avança d'un pas arrogant jusqu'au centre de la pièce, ne prêtant pas attention à la rouquine, alors qu'Hermione le dévisageait avec méfiance. Après un instant à se jauger mutuellement du regard, l'ancien Serpentard se racla la gorge.

« Faënor sera ta servante, tu pourras lui demander tout ce que tu veux, elle te l'apportera »

Sa voix était blasée, presque désabusée. Hermione quant à elle était à la limite de l'outrance. Elle, avoir une servante ? Ça c'était la blague du siècle.

« Je refuse d'avoir une servante Malefoy, je peux me débrouiller toute seule contrairement à certaines personnes »

« Ne discute pas Granger. Je m'en contre fou de ton avis là dessus. Eöl souhaite que tu te sentes la plus à l'aise possible au chateau »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi m'enfermer dans cette tour d'ivoire me rendrait à l'aise » Trancha la voix de la brune qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Mais par Merlin Malefoy qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? »

Une lueur d'espoir éclairant ses yeux ébènes la laissait à croire que Malefoy répondrait peut-être à ses questions, qu'il l'aiderait à en savoir plus. Mais le regard impassible de ce dernier ne laissait rien transparaître, à part une pointe de dégoût non dissimulée.

« On est tous ici pour une raison, c'est comme ça. Mais ne va pas croire que ta venue m'enchante, au contraire. Je suis tout aussi surpris que toi d'ailleurs » Cracha Drago tout en la dévisageant de plus belle. « Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai à faire » Sans prendre la peine d'adresser un regard ou une dernière parole, Drago quitta la pièce. Laissant Hermione et Faënor seules. La rouquine déposa le plateau auprès d'Hermione qui contempla toutes les sortes de mets différents qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant trônant dessus. Lentement, la rousse se mit à genoux devant elle et entreprit d'ôter ses chaussures.

« Heu...Faënor, ça n'est pas la peine, je peux le faire toute seule » Fit Hermione, gênée.

« Appelez-moi Faë » La jeune femme aux cheveux couleur feu lui sourit paisiblement, tout en entreprenant des défaire ses lacets à l'aide de gestes délicats. « Je vais vous changer vos vêtements, des robes vous attendent dans la penderie. Elles seront plus adéquates que vos habits actuels »

« Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, je m'appelle Hermione. Dis moi, comment ça se fait que tu es une servante ? »

Cette question trottait dans la tête d'Hermione depuis qu'elle avait vu des gens se faire servir à travers les vitraux. Il était certain que les servants présents au château ne l'étaient par choix.

« Parce que j'ai tenté de m'échapper un jour » Répondit Faënor tout en ôtant le gilet tacheté de boue que portait Hermione. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. « C'est en quelque sorte la punition que nous inflige Eöl pour avoir voulu nous enfuir »

En sous-vêtements devant la rousse qui s'activait à s'occuper d'elle. Hermione se lassait faire tellement sa soif d'en savoir plus prenait le dessus sur la dignité qu'elle pouvait avoir à se faire changer par quelqu'un.

« Alors comme ça, tous les servants présents dans le château ont tenté un jour de s'échapper ? »

« Oui. D'autres sont mort à cause de ça aussi, tout dépend jusqu'où on arrive. A partir de la foret, il ne reste presque plus de chance pour s'en sortir, alors les gardes abandonnent leurs recherches »

« Les gardes ? » Questionna Hermione tout en levant les bras pour faciliter Faënor à lui enfiler la robe.

« Ce sont eux qui s'occupent de faire régner la loi à Círdan. Un peu comme la police chez les moldus ou les aurors dans le monde magique. Ils sont en quelque sorte le bras droit d'Eöl. Monsieur Malefoy en fait parti, si vous...si tu te poses la question »

Toutes les deux assises sur le lit, maintenant la servante entreprenait de peigner les cheveux broussailleux de la la lionne.

« Comment est-ce qu'on devient garde ? »

« C'est Eöl qui les choisit, probablement plus par affinités que par compétences, si tu veux mon avis »

« Comme c'est étonnant... »

Hermione commençait à voir plus clair dans toute cette « communauté » qu'on lui avait décrite depuis son arrivée. Elle sentait que la peur régnait en maître pour certains habitants, alors que d'autres étaient probablement aveuglés par tout ce que pouvait leur offrir Eöl. Ce gros lard quant à lui était visiblement le maître du jeu, restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'il gagnait dans tout ça.

Un tintement de cloche, comme une sonnerie retentit dans tout le château dont la chambre où se trouvait Hermione et Faënor. A peine l'eut-elle entendue que la rouquine se leva pour quitter les lieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est la cloche qui indique le levé de la lune. Il ne vaut mieux pas traîner dehors lorsqu'elle est à son apogée... » Déclara Faënor tout en se dépêchant de ranger les derniers vêtements d'Hermione traînant sur le sol.

« Pourquoi ça Faë ? »

« Je...je ne crois pas être autorisée à t'en parler. Mais écoutes bien ce conseil; méfies toi des gens lorsque de la lune se lève, de tous sans exception, même de moi, tu me le promets Hermione ? »

La voix paisible de la belle rousse était devenue tremblante et vacillante.

« J'aimerais vraiment t'en dire plus Hermione mais j'ai l'impression qu'Eöl veut que tu découvres tout ça par toi même. Méfies toi de lui aussi, il peut être très vicieux. J'ai entendu dire que le Destin a des projets pour toi, ça a du mettre Eöl dans une colère noire... »

« Faë j'ai vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus »

« Je suis désolée Hermione...mais promets moi de faire attention »

« C'est promis »

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez vous du décor mit en place? Et des nouveaux personnages?_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu :)_

_Bisous!_


	4. Chapitre IV: Le banquet

_Merci énormément pour les reviews du chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir et surtout ça m'a beaucoup encouragée pour me bouger les fesses et écrire la suite plus rapidement! :p_

_J'ai enfin bouclé le cinquième chapitre donc je poste le quatrième qui j'espère vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre IV: Le banquet**

La lune venait à nouveau de céder place à la nuit noire. Hermione en conclut donc qu'elle venait de passer sept heures cloîtrée entre ces quatre murs qu'étaient devenus ses appartements. Depuis le départ précipité de Faënor, la prisonnière n'avait reçu aucune visite.

Les dernières paroles de la rouquine résonnaient encore dans sa tête, elle avait l'air si paniquée. Tout cet engouement autour de la lune perturbait Hermione de plus en plus. D'après les dires de Faënor, le destin avait des projets pour elle... Mais comment pouvait-on parler du destin d'une façon aussi personnelle ? Hermione se promit de faire ses recherches là dessus.

Durant ces sept heures, un calme pesant avait régné sur tout le château. La chambre où elle logeait de force était digne de celle d'un hôtel cinq étoiles. Loin de comporter de vieux meubles au bord de la ruine, elle offrait un confort sans égal. Sur chaque étagères présentes dans la pièce trônaient de petites figurines représentant de drôles de personnages ressemblant vaguement à des elfes. Le sol était jonché d'un carrelage froid aux marbrures dorées incrustées d'inscriptions dans une langue indéchiffrable.

Maintenant que la nuit reprenait les reines, l'agitation dans le château recommença de plus belle. Par la fenêtre, Hermione put apercevoir les vitraux de la salle principale s'éclairer à nouveau, ces derniers s'étant éteints du levé de la lune jusqu'au couché.

Durant ces sept longues heures, Hermione fit tout sauf dormir, bien trop sur ses gardes pour ça. Elle se contenta d'observer chaque recoins de la pièce minutieusement en espérant trouver un quelconque indice ou renseignement pouvant l'aider, mais bien évidemment cela relevait de l'utopie. Excepté le style vacillant entre le médiévale et le gothique et les quelques inscriptions mystérieuses calquées dans le sol, il n'y avait rien pouvant contribuer à ses recherches.

Le seul objet ayant vraiment attiré son attention était une sorte de montre. Cependant, elle n'avait pas les aspects qu'une montre comportait en général. A la place des chiffres placés habituellement dessus il y avait des symboles minutieusement dessinés représentant des lunes et des carrés noirs. La brune s'aida d'une chaise pour la décrocher du mur et se mit à cogiter dessus pendant presque une heure, posée au fond de son lit. Cette montre représentait Círdan à la perfection; bien dessinée mais n'ayant strictement aucun sens.

A nouveau l'enclenchement de la porte qui ne s'était pas ouverte depuis un peu plus de sept heures sortit Hermione de sa réflexion. C'est la silhouette de Drago qui apparut, une longue boite reposant entre ses mains. Tel un automatisme, la lionne se leva du lit pour faire face au serpent, comme si elle espérait que de sa bouche sorte une bonne nouvelle...

« Eöl tient à ce que tu participes au banquet de ce soir » Déclara Drago sans trop de convictions. Las, il posa le paquet sur le lit d'Hermione. « Il aimerait aussi que tu portes cette robe, Faënor viendra te maquiller et te coiffer en temps voulu »

Bouche-bée, la brune restait immobile devant le bras droit d'Eöl. Participer à ce banquet serait comme coopérer, baisser les bras en somme. Hors de question pour Hermione qu'elle se rende. A cette pensée, une mine renfrognée prit place sur son visage.

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Tu vas pas chipoter pour une robe Granger » Souffla Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne parle pas de la robe, idiot. Je parle de ce banquet, je ne veux pas y aller » Claire et précise Hermione prononça ces mots tout en fixant le blond d'un regard noir.

« Comme si t'avais le choix, _idiote_ »

C'était au tour de Drago de la toiser, plongeant ses froides iris grises dans les yeux enflammés de la lionne. Elle pouvait y lire tout le dégoût qu'il devait ressentir à devoir l'inviter à ce banquet à la place d'Eöl.

« Pourquoi Eöl n'est-pas venu me le demander en face ? » Demanda alors Hermione tout en croisant les bras.

« Parce qu'il a d'autres chats à fouetter. C'est lui qui règne sur le château, au cas où si toi et ta grande intelligence ne l'avaient pas compris tout seuls »

« Ah donc toi, tu es le larbin qui t'occupes de le faire à sa place » Déclara-t-elle naturellement, ne lâchant pas le petit duel de regard qui s'était installé entre eux au fil des minutes.

« Je te conseille de me parler autrement Granger, parce qu'ici je suis largement plus haut placé que toi »

« Quand c'est pas Voldemort que tu suis comme un chien c'est un gros lard dans un château, bravo quelle mentalité d'acier Malefoy » Ne put s'empêcher de provoquer Hermione amèrement malgré le ton menaçant qu'avait utilisé Drago.

Cela va sans dire que l'ancien Serpentard partit au quart de tour à cette remarque. C'est avec des gestes sûr de lui et coordonnés qu'il plaqua la jeune fille contre le bois maintenant son lit à baldaquin. Il bloqua son bras sur son cou juste assez pour qu'elle puisse ne plus parler mais néanmoins continuer à respirer.

Pourtant même si à l'instant Drago dominait la situation Hermione ne baissait pas le regard pour autant, elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'abaisser à se débattre pour cette vermine. De toute façon, elle savait qu'Eöl la voulait en vie, pour le moment.

« Ne me pousse pas, Granger » Vociféra-t-il lentement tout en maintenant la pression sur son cou. Lentement, après plusieurs secondes à se défier du regard, Drago relâcha son emprise pour lui tourner le dos. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de la porte, il se retourna vers Hermione une dernière fois.

« Quelqu'un viendra te chercher dans deux heures, j'espère pour toi que tu seras prête et...décente » Ses derniers mots remplis d'amertume claquèrent rudement dans la pièce juste avant que le silence n'y reprenne possession à nouveau.

* * *

Assise sur le lit, Hermione ressassait son altercation avec Malefoy. Elle ne s'en voulait aucunement de l'avoir provoqué ainsi mais une partie d'elle aurait bien aimé aborder la conversation avec lui d'une façon plus...civilisée. Entre autre, elle aurait pu lui demander comment il était arrivé ici, depuis quand, et aussi comment avait-il bien pu faire pour devenir le bras droit d'Eöl.

Mais bien évidemment la nature sauvage d'Hermione avait repris le dessus à peine l'eut-elle vu franchir cette porte. Jamais elle ne réussirait à l'amadouer pour qu'il l'informe de quoi que ce soit après ce qu'il s'était passé.

D'un geste blasé elle ouvrit la boite lui étant destinée. A l'intérieur, soigneusement pliée reposait une robe beige pâle reflétant divers tons nacrés se mouvant en fonction de la lumière. Vaporeuse et fluide, Hermione la sortit délicatement pour pouvoir l'admirer de haut en bas. Cette robe lui inspirait la foret de Círdan lorsque la lune à son apogée dans le ciel l'éclairait de sa lumière. En un seul mot; envoûtante.

En quelques instants elle avait déjà enfilé la robe épousant à merveille le corps que lui reflétait le miroir de la penderie. Il y avait même un léger décolleter qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel. Vieux pervers, pensa-t-elle à l'intention d'Eöl. Visiblement, on comptait sur sa présence à ce banquet. Une partie d'Hermione lui hurlait d'imposer ses convictions et surtout de ne pas se laisser faire alors qu'une autre mourrait d'envie de savoir comment pouvait se dérouler un banquet à Círdan, curiosité oblige.

Tellement obnubilée par ce banquet, Hermione ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de Faënor qui silencieusement observa la jeune fille se regardant dans la glace.

« Cette robe te va à ravir »

Hermione manqua de s'effrayer avant se retourner vers la nouvelle venue. Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres alors que la rousse s'attelait déjà à réunir toutes les affaires dont elle aurait besoin pour préparer la nouvelle convive du banquet de ce soir. Faënor était si calme et serviable.

Même si la rouge et or en mourrait d'envie, elle se ravisa de poser des questions concernant les dernières révélations de sa servante. Cela avait l'air d'être un sujet très perturbant et surtout très tabou.

« On a un peu plus d'une heure devant nous pour finir de t'habiller, de te coiffer et te maquiller »

Beaucoup de filles seraient enchantées à l'idée d'obtenir autant de petits soins pour entretenir leur apparence, ce qui était évidemment l'opposé des désirs d'Hermione. Un frisson la prit rien qu'à l'idée de se faire maquiller et tripoter les cheveux.

Ayant visiblement ressentit la réticence d'Hermione, Faënor s'occupa de lui appliquer un très léger maquillage se voyant à peine mais qui faisait tout de même ressortir ses prunelles noisettes. S'en suivit l'étape la plus périlleuse; les cheveux. Ou plutôt sa grosse tignasse indomptable. Avec un peigne aux dents un peut trop aiguisées, la belle rousse s'occupa de le passer dans cette masse rebelle tout en relevant quelques parties quelle tournicotait sur son doigt pour l'attacher au final à l'aide d'une épingle.

« Aïe » Lâcha la lionne alors qu'une autre partie de sa chevelure se faisait malmenée.

« Il faut souffrir pour être belle, Hermione » Résonna la voix calme de Faënor, concentrée sur la coupe qu'elle entreprenait.

« Honnêtement je préférerais souffrir pour des causes plus charitables que mon entretient personnel »

La voix d'Hermione se fit plus sèche et froide que cette dernière ne l'aurait voulue. C'était probablement toute l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait à aller à ce banquet et à se faire manipuler comme une marionnette (pas seulement par Faënor mais dans tous les sens du terme) qui la rendait désagréable.

« Excuse-moi Faë, c'est juste que je suis un peu sur les nerfs... »

« Tout va bien se passer Hermione, tu seras la reine de la soirée »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est supposé me rassurer...mais merci »

* * *

Et la voilà qui descendait ces marches froides menant vers la salle principale du château, un garde à chacun de ses côtés. Hermione remercia Merlin que Malefoy ne faisait pas partie de l'escorte lorsqu'ils avaient toqué à la porte pour la chercher. Dans les multiples couloirs qu'elle traversait guidée par les gardes, chaque recoins se ressemblaient. Comment pouvaient-ils s'en sortir aussi bien dans ce labyrinthe ?

Finalement ils arrivèrent vers une grande porte aussi dorée qu'Hermione pouvait voir son reflet dedans. Sa robe aux multiples facette retombait fluidement tout le long de son corps alors que ses cheveux étaient relevés en un petit chignon dont plusieurs mèches ondulées s'échappaient.

Puis les gardes ouvrirent l'entrée à la salle du banquet.

Son reflet disparut pour afficher en premier lieu une grande table. Ce fut bien la première chose qui tapa dans l'oeil d'Hermione. Cette table s'allongeant sur presque toute la pièce faisait facilement deux fois les grandes tables qu'il y avait à Poudlard dans la grande salle. Dessus étaient posés toutes sortes de mets différents sans ordre particulier. Tout ceci était éclairé par des dizaines de bougies suspendues au plafond sur des chandeliers eux aussi d'une taille disproportionnée.

Autour dînaient probablement une cinquantaine de personnes, voire plus et sans compter les servants s'activant autour d'eux. Tout en longeant cette longue table du regard, Hermione put apercevoir Eöl au bout de celle-ci, s'empiffrant de tous les plats croisant son passage et engloutissant verres de vin sur verres de vin. A sa droite, se trouvait Drago dont toutes les manières contrastaient de ce grossier personnage se trouvant à côté de lui. A vrai dire, c'était à peine s'il touchait à son assiette. Seul un verre de vin effleurait par moments ses lèvres.

Sans compter ce dernier détail, toute cette ambiance se trouvait étrangement chaleureuse.

Lorsque la présence de la nouvelle arrivante se fit enfin remarquée, cette dernière devint livide. Les gens autour de la table se mirent d'abord à chuchoter bruyamment. En quelques secondes, Eöl réussit à les faire taire d'un coup en se levant de sa chaise.

Hermione pouvait sentir le regard malveillant que lui portait Drago mais ne posa pas pour autant ses yeux vers sa direction, même si elle remarquait du coin de l'œil que lui regardait dans la sienne.

« Je vous prie d'accueillir comme il se doit notre nouvelle invitée et habitante à Círdan »

La voix rauque d'Eöl tonna dans toute la salle pendant que chaque personnes présentes à table saluaient Hermione de la tête tout en lui souriant. Seul Drago échappait à la règle.

« Viens donc t'asseoir auprès de moi, Hermione »

Le vieil homme tapota la chaise à sa gauche de sa main potelée puis l'écarta lentement de la table pour que sa nouvelle convive puisse s'asseoir, juste en face d'un Drago Malefoy dont le regard ne défaillait visiblement pas.

« Maintenant, que le festin continu ! »

Ces mots furent comme un coup de sifflet lors d'un marathon. A peine prononcés, l'agitation reprit de plus belle. Au lieu de manger, Hermione observait Eöl qui continuait d'engloutir des plats débordant de nourriture. Un vrai...ogre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour le décrire lorsqu'il mangeait.

Lentement, l'observation de la brune glissa vers la droite du dirigeant des lieux. Hermione fut alors contrainte de plonger enfin son regard dans celui de son pire ennemi. Pire ennemi à Poudlard tout comme à Círdan. Comme quoi on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Décidément il ne voulait pas lâcher, à croire qu'elle avait quelque chose en plein sur le visage. Quelque chose d'horripilant, vu le regard dégoûté qu'il lui portait sans aucune gêne.

Après tout c'est Drago Malefoy, rien que la présence d'une sang de bourbe comme elle devrait le dégoûter de vivre sur cette planète, en déduit Hermione dont l'irritation était palpable. Enfin, elle brisa le contacte visuel régnant entre elle et Drago pour se servir de la soupe.

Au fil de la soirée, Hermione réussit à se focaliser sur l'autre partie de la table - c'est à dire celle ne contenant pas Eöl et Drago - pour étrangement s'imprégner des conversations monopolisant la salle. C'est qu'ils en avaient de la discussion tous ces gens. Chacun parlaient ouvertement de leurs deux mondes respectifs, prônant leurs qualités et leurs défauts, les souvenirs qu'ils avaient vécu là bas ou les moment les plus périlleux.

Totalement captivée, la lionne en avait presque oublié de manger. Elle avait la folle envie de s'engager dans la discussion elle aussi.

Alors que maintenant le sujet tournait autour du monde magique, une femme d'environ la quarantaine avec un chapeau haute-forme très excentrique porta son regard sur Hermione.

« Et toi, quels sont tes meilleurs souvenirs là bas ? »

Au bout de deux minutes pour se rendre compte que c'était à elle qu'on parlait, puis encore une minute pour bien choisir ses mots, Hermione répondit avec entrain.

« Mon premier jour à Poudlard sans aucun doute, lorsque le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor. Et puis tous les moments passés en compagnie de mes meilleurs amis... »

A cette pensée, la mine d'Hermione si enjouée au début de pouvoir participer à la discussion se transforma en une petite mine maussade. Repenser à tous ces beaux souvenir en compagnie de Ron et Harry lui rappelait qu'elle n'aurait surement plus jamais l'occasion d'en avoir à nouveau avec eux.

« Je pensais que le jour où j'ai donné une nouvelle allure à tes dents de lapin ferait parti de ta liste Granger. Je suis déçu » Fit Drago d'un ton faussement triste alors qu'un rictus flottait sur ses lèvres.

« D'ailleurs ça me fait rappeler que le jour où je t'ai envoyé mon poing dans la figue n'était pas mal non plus » Cingla Hermione tout en le fusillant du regard.

Ou comment rabattre le caquet de Malefoy en quelques secondes.

« Moi qui croyais que vous étiez amis dans cette école ! » S'exclama la même femme qui avait demandé l'avis d'Hermione précédemment.

« J'ai des amis beaucoup plus respectable que lui » Finit par répondre la rouge et or encore sous l'emprise de la colère.

« Tu avais des amis, Granger, tu _avais._ » Articula alors Malefoy fier de sa remarque devant le regard brûlant de rage de sa pire ennemie.

* * *

_Voila pour cette semaine! J'attends vos avis avec impatience, surtout sur ce fameux banquet :)_

_Bisous!_


	5. Chapitre V: Les rayons de la lune

_Coucou! Voici le 5ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Et je vous remercie aussi pour les reviews ça fait très plaisir! :)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre V: Les rayons de la lune**

La haine. La haine pure. Voilà ce que ressentait Hermione à l'instant même. De la haine à en bouillonner de rage jusqu'à en rougir tout son visage qui pourtant avait été si pâle durant la soirée. Les remarques puériles qu'avait dites Malefoy lui passaient par dessus la tête. Par contre, la dernière rectification du blond avait eut le don de la mettre dans une colère noire. Il devait être bien content qu'Harry et Ron ne soient plus là pour surveiller les arrières de la lionne, même si cette dernière arrivait tout aussi bien à se défendre seule.

A ce moment précis Hermione pouvait voir la jubilation combler les traits de Malefoy, car sans s'en rendre compte elle avait eu la réaction qu'il espérait. Le visage de la brune vacillait entre la rage et la déstabilisation sous la contemplation de chaque personne présente à la table. Tout le monde attendait une réaction de sa part, en vain.

Si la jeune fille avait écouté ses pulsions sa fourchette serait déjà plantée en plein dans l'oeil de Malefoy. Mais à la place de ce scénario sanglant, Hermione tapa brusquement du poing sur la table, à en faire trembler le verre de vin d'Eöl.

Et sans attendre, sa voix explosa tout en suivant son geste.

« Espèce de sale petit... »

En plein dans son élan pour insulter Malefoy de tous les jurons possibles, Eöl posa une main ferme sur son épaule coupant la jeune fille sur sa lancée.

« Pas de ça ici, demoiselle » Hermione aurait cru presque entendre Severus Rogue la réprimander. La voix d'Eöl s'était voulue sèche et autoritaire.

« Mais...c'est Malefoy qui a commencé à me chercher »

D'accord, rejeter la faute immédiatement sur Malefoy n'était peut-être pas la réaction la plus mature qu'aurait pu avoir Hermione. Mais néanmoins cela restait des faits. Personne ne pouvait nier que c'était lui qui l'avait cherchée en premier.

« Je sais, je sais, il n'est pas tout blanc non plus. Mais tout de même, je n'accepte pas de réaction aussi impulsive à ma table, encore moins sur l'un de mes bras droit. Ça ne se passait peut être pas comme ça à ton école de magie, mais ici Drago reste l'un de tes supérieur »

Bouche-bée, Hermione n'arrivait même pas à prononcer une réponse à de telles paroles. Eöl prônait l'injustice dans ses propos et favorisait Drago à en dépasser le raisonnable. Comment ne pouvait-on pas se révolter contre ça ?

Un calme de vigueur était requis pour la nouvelle invitée du banquet d'Eöl. Parce que si elle s'avisait d'ouvrir la bouche, ses paroles provoqueraient surement l'indignation du chef de la table. Qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait après ça.

« Je...je vais prendre l'air, si vous me le permettez » Finit par prononcer Hermione dont chacune de ses syllabes relevaient le dégoût qu'elle ressentait à garder une quelconque tenue devant lui.

A peine eut-il acquiescé qu'Hermione se dégagea de la table pour quitter la salle. Elle sentait les regards perçants des gardes suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Ils allaient surement la surveiller lorsqu'elle serait dehors, histoire qu'elle n'essaye pas de s'échapper. De toute façon, cette perspective n'était pas dans ses plans, du moins pas pour le moment.

* * *

A l'extérieur du château tout était beaucoup plus calme et sombre. Seules les lumières provenant de la salle où se déroulait le banquet éclairaient la petite place surplombée de pierres. Hermione s'engagea dans une large allée de marches donnant sur un petit espace vert. Cette partie du château était tellement minuscule que de loin on pouvait à peine l'apercevoir.

La première grosse pierre qu'Hermione croisa fut son siège pour qu'elle puisse enfin se prendre la tête entre les mains et se calmer. Elle devait évacuer toute cette frustration que Malefoy, Eöl et son banquet avaient engendré. Toute cette histoire dépassait les limites. Et le rôle que Malefoy incorporait dedans lui donnait la nausée. Le rôle d'Eôl quant à lui lui donnait carrément des envies de meurtres...

Hermione ne trouvait même pas les mots pour décrire toute la rage qu'elle ressentait à l'instant même.

« A croire que nos rôles s'échangeront jamais, je reste toujours supérieur à toi Granger »

Comme s'il venait de répondre à ses propres pensées, la voix froide de Drago retentit entre les arbres de ce minuscule parc à en surprendre Hermione, toujours en train de fulminer.

« Si c'est pour jubiler tu peux passer ton chemin Malefoy » Pesta Hermione sans même prendre la peine de lever son regard vers le nouvel arrivant, qui soit dit en passant perturbait grandement son espace personnel.

« Ton premier banquet et tu te fais déjà remarquer par Eöl, bravo ! » Railla le blond tout en applaudissant lentement sous l'exaspération d'Hermione.

« On se demande à cause de qui » Finalement, la lionne plongea ses prunelles encore enflammées par la colère dans le regard orageux de son interlocuteur qui fit mine de ne pas se sentir visé.

« Il va falloir que tu apprennes à obéir, Granger. Si tu continues sur cette voie là, tu vas rapidement dépasser les limites... »

« Entre nous je ne crois pas être celle qui dépasse les limites. Mais ça m'étonnerait que tu comprennes étant donné que t'es le chouchou d'Eöl ! » Hermione cracha ses paroles avec rage tout en se levant pour arriver à la hauteur de Drago, histoire qu'il arrête de la regarder de haut.

« Jalouse ? »

Décidément le comportement de Malefoy était désespérant. Un instant il pouvait être froid et menaçant, comme lors de leur altercation dans sa chambre, et d'un autre côté il restait ce stupide gamin lourd et exaspérant prenant plaisir à pousser les gens à bout avec cet air narquois flottant constamment sur son visage.

« Pathétique » Lâcha-t-elle tout en s'écartant du chemin de l'ancien Serpentard pour regagner le château. Cependant, ce dernier la retint par le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face à nouveau.

« Dis moi Granger, est-ce que tu aurais entendu parler de ma mère...avant d'arriver ici? »

Serait-ce de la gène qu'elle aurait pu percevoir dans sa voix ? De la gène à lui poser une question pareille, dévoilant son embarras et son visible manque d'informations concernant sa famille. A vrai dire Hermione n'en savait rien. Depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort elle s'était jurée de ne plus s'informer de près ou de loin des affaires concernant la famille Malefoy.

Pourtant elle aurait parié voir une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Malefoy, le rendant d'un coup un peu plus humain. Hermione devait être probablement son dernier recours pour partager des informations de l'extérieur puisque personne du monde magique n'était arrivé à Círdan récemment. Drago devait prendre un sacré coup dans sa dignité pour lui demander une telle chose.

Néanmoins Hermione n'avait aucune réponse. En imaginant même qu'elle en avait, en aurait-elle fait part ? Elle aurait très bien pu jouer dans son jeu et demander des informations en échange. Mais cette idée n'enchantait pas trop la lionne, pas du genre à faire du chantage.

Elle se contenta alors de dire la vérité.

« Je ne sais absolument rien concernant ta mère »

Un instant de silence s'installa entre les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard. Drago, toujours la main cramponnée au bras d'Hermione la jaugeait du regard avec méfiance. Il se demandait probablement la véracité de ses propos. Il était connu que Malefoy et la confiance ça faisait deux. Mais il allait bien devoir se contenter de cette réponse.

« Ta robe est tâchée, t'aurais pu faire attention » Grogna Drago tout en observant le bas de la tenue de la brune salie par l'herbe et la terre du petit parc. Décidément il avait le don pour changer rapidement de sujet.

« Ma robe c'est un peu le cadet de mes soucis » Se contenta de répondre Hermione avant de lui tourner le dos une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Il était hors que question qu'elle remette les pieds dans la salle du banquet, par conséquent Hermione s'engagea dans le couloir donnant sur sa chambre en espérant se souvenir du chemin inverse qu'elle avait emprunté avec les gardes il y a de ça quelques heures.

Comptaient-ils tous dîner jusqu'au lever de la lune ? En tout cas, ils n'avaient pas l'air prêts de finir de manger lorsqu'elle avait quitté les lieux. La façon de vivre des habitants de Círdan était tellement étrange.

Étant donné qu'elle avait déjà vu la lune se lever deux fois, cela représentait environ deux jours ici. D'ailleurs, dans quelques heures elle ne tardera pas à se lever à nouveau...

« Et voilà je suis perdue ! » Chuchota la lionne pour elle-même alors qu'elle passait dans un énième couloir. Ils étaient tous similaires, composés d'une pierre noire avec par moment des chandeliers accrochés aux murs à côté de petites fenêtres incrustées dans la pierre. Parfois, quelques portes faites de pierre elles aussi croisaient son chemin. Elles étaient toutes totalement identiques de l'extérieur, comment Hermione pouvait reconnaître celle de sa chambre ?

Maintenant, elle ne pouvait même plus rebrousser chemin. Tous ces couloirs parcourus l'avaient largement éloignée de la salle du banquet qui devait se trouver Dieu ne sait où. Impossible de se repérer dans ce satané château. L'ancienne Gryffondor sentait l'anxiété arriver, elle perdait patience plus les minutes défilaient et plus elle enjambait les couloirs.

Dépitée, la jeune fille s'adossa alors à un mur et se laissa lentement tombée au sol. Quelqu'un viendrait bien à sa rencontre à un moment donné et pourrait lui donner les indications pour qu'elle puisse regagner sa chambre.

Malheureusement, un détail qu'elle avait complètement oublié lui retomba en pleine figure à peine eut-elle cligné des yeux. Le sommeil. Sa dernière nuit complète, elle l'avait passée à dormir dans la foret de Círdan contre un arbre. Puis elle s'était endormie à nouveau à cause de ce mystérieux petit homme qui lui avait touché la main à deux reprises. Depuis, elle n'avait plus accueillit les bras de Morphée une seule fois.

Les paupières lourdes, fatiguées de s'efforcer à rester bien ouvertes, Hermione se battait contre le sommeil qui lentement s'emparait de son corps. Après probablement une dizaine de minutes de bataille, la fatigue l'emporta.

C'est l'alarme indiquant le lever de la lune qui réveilla la nouvelle habitante du château, affalée dans le couloir froid. Elle se réveilla en sursaut du à l'intensité du son qui résonnait encore plus fort en dehors des chambres. Alors qu'elle se remettait lentement sur pieds, Hermione pouvait apercevoir les rayons de cette lune éblouissante éclairer le château. Un silence pesant y régnait, le banquet devait être fini depuis un moment.

La recherche de la chambre d'Hermione se facilitait grâce à cette nouvelle lumière flottante dans les couloirs à travers les petites fenêtres. Elle se sentait prête à reprendre la marche dans l'espoir de trouver cette fois-ci sa chambre dans les plus brefs délais.

La rouge et or prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la première porte qui croisa son chemin, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas celle menant à sa chambre. Mais elle espérait tout de même que quelqu'un à l'intérieur de cette pièce pourrait l'aider.

Doucement la porte s'enclencha laissant passer la tête brune d'Hermione qui tomba face à une vision d'horreur.

Sur le lit, à côté d'un chapeau haute-forme se tenait la femme qui lui avait adressé la parole lors du banquet. Éclairée par la lumière de la lune illuminant toute sa chambre, les traits que cette quadragénaire arborait étaient complètement déformés. Des cicatrices barraient son visage boursouflé de tous les côtés. Son œil droit avait doublé d'épaisseur et ses lèvres pendaient comme si tous ses muscles avaient lâchés.

Un monstre. Cette femme était devenue un monstre.

Après un instant, la femme, ou plutôt la créature, croisa enfin les yeux angoissés d'Hermione. C'est dans un regard sidéré que la brune plongea ses yeux.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien ? »

On pouvait presque ressentir de la détresse dans la voix de cette femme, elle avait l'air complètement éberluée.

« POURQUOI TU N'AS RIEN ? » Son cri, presque mélangé à un grognement n'avait rien d'humain. Hermione, paniquée, ne comprenait pas où elle venait en venir.

Alors que la créature entreprenait de se lever, Hermione ferma brusquement la porte pour entamer une course effrénée dans les couloirs. Toutes les dix secondes, elle regardait derrière elle pour voir si ce monstre l'avait suivie, mais elle restait la seule personne demeurant dans les couloirs.

Par Merlin, c'était quoi _ÇA_?! Pensa-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Une seconde porte attira son regard. Hermione était prise entre deux feux. Elle pouvait continuer son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse enfin par trouver sa chambre ou quelqu'un pouvant l'aider, ou alors elle pouvait ouvrir cette seconde porte et voir ce qui s'y tramait à l'intérieur...Dans l'espoir qu'un second monstre tout aussi horripilant que le précédent ne se cachait pas dedans.

Les paroles de Faënor résonnaient encore dans sa tête. « Méfies toi des gens lorsque de la lune se lève, de tous sans exception... »

Un, deux, trois...Hermione passa ses doigts fins sur la poignée de la chambre puis la tourna jusqu'à ce que la pièce entière apparaisse sous ses yeux. C'était une chambre beaucoup plus raffinée que celle où elle était tombée auparavant. Beaucoup plus grande aussi, dans les mêmes allures de la chambre qu'Eöl lui avait conviée.

Devant la fenêtre, dos à Hermione, était assis quelqu'un qui ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers la nouvelle venue. La lumière de la lune miroitait sur lui à en tirer ses cheveux blonds vers un blanc luisant.

« Qui est-ce ? » La voix froide et indifférente de Malefoy transperça les murs. Il ne s'était toujours pas retourné.

« Malefoy » Souffla Hermione sans prendre la peine de masquer son étonnement.

« Granger retourne dans tes appartements. Immédiatement »

« Je ne retrouve plus mon chemin dans ce château ! Je suis entrée par inadvertance dans la chambre d'une femme qui était au banquet, elle s'est transformée en monstre, son visage il était si...horrible. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici par Merlin ? »

« Bien. Pour accéder à tes appartements il faut que tu prennes à gauche en sortant d'ici, puis tu longes le couloir jusqu'à ce que tu vois une armure, un peu comme celles de Poudlard. La troisième porte après elle, c'est ta chambre »

Hermione nota avec attention ces informations dans un coin de sa tête. Néanmoins elle n'était pas prête de partir. Elle voulait des réponses à ses questions.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te choquer tant que ça que j'ai croisé un monstre dans une des chambre du château » Fit-elle remarquer sur un ton exaspéré.

Drago ne s'était toujours pas retourné, ni même levé de son siège.

« Un dernier conseil avant que tu partes, évites de te regarder dans un miroir quand tu regagneras ta chambre. Maintenant dégage »

Il se fiche de moi ? Pensa la lionne qui commençait à voir rouge. Ça n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire des blagues vaseuses sur son physique.

Un juron s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle sortit de la chambre de Malefoy en claquant la porte. Les discussions avec lui ne menaient à rien.

A gauche. Tout droit. Troisième porte après l'armure. Ça n'était pas très compliqué, il fallait juste s'en souvenir.

Une fois devant la porte qui, normalement, devait être celle de sa chambre d'après le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté, Hermione prit tout de même la précaution de toquer avant d'entrer cette fois-ci. Elle ouvrit la porte alors que pour seule réponse, il y avait eu un gros silence.

Délivrance ! La rouge et or n'avait jamais été si contente de regagner ses appartements depuis son arrivée à Círdan. Elle s'empressa de s'étaler sur son lit pour souffler un bon coup. Finalement son regard se posa sur la penderie dont le miroir accroché dessus reflétait à merveille les rayons de la lune transperçant la chambre.

Le "conseil" de Malefoy lui revint en mémoire. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sérieux avec cette histoire de miroir ou est-ce qu'il se fichait simplement d'elle ? Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas la conscience tranquille si elle ne vérifiait pas ça d'elle-même, Hermione enjamba son lit pour arriver à la hauteur du miroir. Une fraction de seconde, elle s'attendait à se voir aussi déformée que la femme au chapeau haute-forme.

Elle regarda enfin son reflet dans la glace.

Rien. Excepté que son visage était affreusement pâle, comme si elle était malade, et le petit maquillage que lui avait appliqué Faënor ne la mettait plus du tout en valeur. Sur le coup, Hermione se trouva sacrément moche. C'était probablement du à la fatigue et le stresse de ces derniers jours. Rien de quoi s'inquiéter.

Malefoy avait du dire des conneries, son comportement immature restait bien le même qu'à Poudlard, se dit Hermione avant de regagner son lit.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? :)_

_J'attends impatiemment de lire vos remarques et avis sur ce chapitre!_

_Bisouus_


End file.
